


Partner

by Dusanamo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusanamo/pseuds/Dusanamo
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Partner

湊崎紗夏近來最新的興趣就是發掘她拍檔的另一面。

像是現在在她面前，氣呼呼的長吁短嘆，睜大眼睛用眼神罵髒話的樣子，她以前是從沒見過的。

「啊～我真的受不了了，湊崎女士，就這一件事要你遵守好真的那麼難嗎？啊？湊崎女士？」金多賢對着完全在發呆的湊崎紗夏怒吼。

「甚麼？你也可以這麼做呀？」湊崎紗夏不以為然地捲着自己的髮絲。

金多賢不可思議地看着她，「我才不會像你那麼沒職業道德把一夜情對像帶上工作室！」

湊崎紗夏只是反了一個白眼。

「啊！我真的受不了了，拆夥！我要拆夥！」

哦？變成前拍檔了。

「你給我明天就從工作室搬出去！」

聽到這裡，湊崎紗夏終於坐不住了。「憑甚麼？！」

「憑租約上寫的是我的名字！」金多賢雙手抱在胸前，明晃晃的顯示自己不滿的態度。

「你明明知道我搬了去一間很小的房子，沒了工作室我的器材要放哪裡去呀？你這是存心想我被發現嗎？」

「你還關心工作的嗎？你帶那些不明來歷的女孩回來的時候就沒有擔心會被發現？」

湊崎紗夏仿彿被噎到般靜了下來，只能不忿氣地看着對方。

「三天，我給你三天的時間給我搬出去。」金多賢舉起三隻手指，沒再看向她。

「金多賢！你一定要做得那麼絕嗎？」湊崎紗夏真的是氣極了。

「湊崎紗夏，是你自己造成的。」金多賢只是冷冷的看着她。

湊崎紗夏感覺自己頭頂在冒煙，垂下來的手從衣袖內滑了一把短刀出來，怒瞪着金多賢，雙手蠢蠢欲動。但她還未有任何動作，就聽到了「喀嚓」一聲上膛的聲音，緊接而來的是金多賢冷淡的聲線，「別想了，我和你隔了一張長枱，你的刀要架上我脖子的時候你早就被我開了幾個洞了。」

哦，忘了說了，湊崎紗夏和金多賢是一對殺手組合。湊崎紗夏擅刀，近身戰都是由她解決，金多賢擅槍，所有遠距離作業都難不到她。她們的組合遠近皆有，一個作掩護一個去攻擊，沒甚麼目標是她們解決不了的。但現在看來，這些都只是曾經了。

湊崎紗夏很清楚對方說的都是對的，於是深呼了一口氣，把露出的刀鋒重新收了回去。「好，我搬。」

金多賢露出一個職業用假笑，「那就再見了。」說完也不等湊崎紗夏的反應，徑自走到工作室大廳的一個角落，打開一對秘門進入了大廳後的秘密空間。

不近人情的金多賢嗎？這也是新發現的一面呢⋯⋯湊崎紗夏看着金多賢的背影，這個仇，她記下了。

.

.

.

.

.

所以沒了拍檔的工作環境難過嗎？金多賢暫時倒也沒覺得有甚麼問題，只是面對着有好多保鏢的暗殺對象，要多想一些辦法就是了。就正如這次她要暗殺的這個江湖老大，每次出行都有至少五個人圍住他，如果想神不知鬼不覺的完成任務並全身而退也不容易。所以她這次多花了點功夫去跟蹤多幾天，發現這個老大每週都有幾天都會去一間酒吧獵艷，計劃才真正成形。

這晚是週末，客人自然會多。金多賢打算趁人潮高峰的時候先造成點混亂，再趁亂的時候把人射殺。

她坐在吧枱的一角，眼睛悄悄的四處瞧，心裡默默作好準備。她知道目標人物每次獵艷都不用自己出手，要不有人投懷送抱，要不就指使小弟去邀人過去喝酒，所以她還在思量要怎麼令小弟們離開，還是要冒一下險自己親手製造混亂。

只是她還未想好，還在視察着環境準備見機行事的時候，她卻發現目標人物摟着的人竟是一個熟悉的身影！金多賢看着她，眉頭皺得可以夾死一隻蒼蠅。

湊崎紗夏雖然笑着聽那中年男人在身邊耳語，但她發現了金多賢的視線之後卻一瞬不瞬的看着對方，臉上露出一個壞笑，不想也知道她打的是甚麼主意。

金多賢握着酒杯的手緊了一緊，縱然氣憤她卻不能失了冷靜，只是她雙眼的溫度變得越來越冷。

.

.

.

湊崎紗夏從洗手間廁格走出來的時候，正如她所料般金多賢就站在洗手間的門口等着她。她沒理會對方，只是徑直的打開水龍頭洗手，然後拿出自己的化妝包開始補妝。

見對方沒有理會自己的意思，金多賢終於忍不住了，「你在這裡幹甚麼？」

「甚麼做甚麼？當然是在工作呀。」她把口紅塗好後還用力的『MUA』一下把上唇和下唇印在一起，然後掛上一個甜死人的笑容看着金多賢，「這你都看不出來嗎，前．搭．擋？」

可是金多賢卻沒有她那麼好心情，「你做人可以有點職業道德嗎？行規說明除非是失敗了或是自動放棄，否則同行都不可以搶其他人的目標，你到底想怎樣呀？」

湊崎紗夏把東西都放回自己的包裡，然後走到金多賢面前，「我不知道你在說甚麼，我只是被委托了然後來完成自己的工作罷了。」

「你說謊！」金多賢氣得咬牙切齒。

「我沒有！明明對方是委託我們的組合去做，那我去做自己的工作有甚麼錯？」湊崎紗夏也是梗着頸不肯退後。

「操！你偷登進我的電子郵箱了？」金多賢向着湊崎紗夏走前了一步。

湊崎紗夏沒有退讓，就站在那裡和她對峙，「你自己單方面說要拆夥，根本好多客戶都未收到這個消息，我只是去找回自己應得的工作，有甚麼問題？」

「湊崎紗夏！」

「金多賢！」

兩人各不相讓，就在電光火石之間，兩人的右手同時伸向了自己的武器，但當湊崎紗夏的右手剛撫上自己放在大腿外側的刀片，金多賢的左手就瞬間按住了她，而湊崎紗夏空着的手亦制住了金多賢放在腰間準備拿槍的右手。

突然身後的門砰砰的被人拍着，似乎有幾個喝醉的女性急着想用洗手間，但內裡的兩人依然一動也不動。

雖然金多賢的身高稍矮，但冷峻的氣場加上瞪大的雙眼顯示出她極度不爽的狀態，這是湊崎紗夏從來沒有見過的，不得不說她也被瞪得毛骨聳然，只是在這種情況下絕不能失了氣勢，所以她也冷着臉回瞪過去。

後面的拍門聲還在持續着，最終金多賢別有深意的掃了湊崎紗夏一眼，還是收回了手，然後轉身開門離去。

.

.

.

心急的男人在後巷中把湊崎紗夏推到牆邊，然後急不及待地吻了上去。湊崎紗夏假裝陶醉地回應着，手卻悄悄地伸到自己的大腿外側。男人把頭埋進了她的頸間，舔舐着她的鎖骨，正當她雙指夾着刀片，準備看準時機在對方的頸邊大動脈抹一下的時候，突然「噗」的一聲，一股溫熱的鮮血和腦漿就正正的濺到她臉上。

她呆愣着感受那趴在她身上，腦子已經開了花的屍體慢慢滑倒在地上，她終於忍不住大喊，「金多賢！！！！！」

只見被呼喚的人一臉無所謂的從暗角裡走出來，手中裝了滅聲器的手槍還有點硝煙緩緩飄着。

湊崎紗夏有點竭斯底里地跨過那屍體，朝着金多賢走去，「你懂不懂行規呀？我已經到嘴邊的獵物你竟敢搶！」

只是金多賢一手抬槍把槍口向着她，她兀然就停住了腳步，金多賢不屑地「嘖」了一聲，「廢話真多。」

金多賢一臉冷漠的用槍口對住自己，這也是湊崎紗夏以前從來沒有見過的一面。不得不說她不喜歡這一面，很不喜歡，她甚至沒想過會有這一面出現，以致她有點生氣了。夾着刀片的手有點發抖，這是氣的。如果金多賢不講情面，那她也不要講了。

明知道這個距離對她不利，但湊崎紗夏還是加速想拉近二人的距離，果然她一起步，她就聽到金多賢扣下阪機，卻神奇地沒有打中自己。湊崎紗夏沒有多想，繼續向前跑去，還有二十米，只見金多賢低罵了一聲，十米，金多賢不知道把子彈射了去那個方向，正當湊崎紗夏想着這樣也打不中，自己勝券在握的時候，金多賢突然向前把她撞向了一邊，然後再一發，湊崎紗夏就聽到了人體倒在地上的聲音。

被撞到去另一個牆邊的湊崎紗夏，這時抬頭才看到她原本站着的位置，後面多了兩具還拿着手槍的屍體。這一眼她便明白了，正當自己剛剛還竭斯底里地向金多賢問罪的時候，身後就出現了那個老大的兩名手下，金多賢舉槍根本就是想保護自己。

這不是新的一面，反而是很熟悉的一面。保護自己，是金多賢經常展現的一面。

金多賢轉頭，還是發着牢騷，「你發甚麼神經，害我浪費了多一發子⋯⋯」

只是她還未說完，湊崎紗夏就用唇堵住了她的嘴，金多賢還未來得及反應，對方已經輕車熟路的把舌頭伸了進來。金多賢掙扎了一會兒後用力的把湊崎紗夏推開，拿着手槍的右手再次舉了起來。正當湊崎紗夏以為這次真的要被她轟出幾個洞的時候，「噗噗噗」三下，又是三具屍體倒地的聲音。

金多賢嫌棄地用左手擦着自己的嘴唇，「你真是瘋了，發情也看看場合好嗎？有那麼多未知的危險存在你也真是夠膽。」

仿彿沒有聽到她嫌棄的語氣，湊崎紗夏只是貼上去用雙手掛在金多賢的後頸上，「都解決了嗎？那我們去找個安全的地方繼續吧⋯⋯」

金多賢還想抱怨，只是靈敏的她聽到有腳步聲接腫而來，她「嘖」了一聲，還是牽着湊崎紗夏的手拉着她離開。

找到了泊在不遠處的座駕，金多賢上車發動了車子，湊崎紗夏則是坐在副駕席對着車廂好一番打量，「多賢兒，沒有我在，你連選車的品味都變差了嗎？」

金多賢反了一個白眼，「閉嘴，好好看看有沒有追兵跟着。」

.

.

.

把人帶回了工作室，兩人像突然失去了說話的能力。金多賢站在那小小的開放式廚房前，冷冷地喝着水，湊崎紗夏則是坐在沙發上，帶着笑意地看着她。被看得久了，金多賢有點不自在，她隨手把旁邊的抹布拋過去，「把你臉上的血都擦擦吧。」

湊崎紗夏只是嫌棄地把被丟在自己懷中的抹布拿開，「多賢兒，你濺到人家一臉都是血，還要我用抹布擦臉嗎？」

被她用可憐的眼神看着，金多賢反了一個白眼，把手上的水杯放下，然後慢慢的走進浴室，再出來時就拿着了一條濕了水的毛布。她走到沙發前，把手上的毛巾遞給湊崎紗夏，只是對方沒有接，反而把自己的臉伸出了一點。金多賢看着她，對方期待地看着自己，她嘆了一口氣，還是認命的一點一點開始幫湊崎紗夏把臉上的血跡擦走。

先是額頭，金多賢輕柔的擦着已經開始乾掉的血跡，然後是那高挺的鼻樑，金多賢一邊輕擦時，湊崎紗夏一直定定的看着她，眼神是說不出的誘人，手慢慢擦到唇角，金多賢的眼在那位置停留了一下，再次看上去，湊崎紗夏像是入迷了般仍在看着她的雙眼，嘴角帶着不知名的笑意。

手中的毛巾滑落，兩人默契的把唇貼上對方，金多賢把人壓倒在沙發上，逐漸加深着這個吻。她的右手撫上了湊崎紗夏的大腿，從外側浮游到內側，手指輕輕掃過中心的幽谷卻沒有停留，反而逐漸的從那極短的連身裙慢慢攀上去，裙子不斷捲起，直至裡面的紫色蕾絲內褲完全曝露於空氣之中，兩人才喘着氣分開。

湊崎紗夏躺在沙發上看着面前的人，白晳的臉龐上沾上了她臉上未擦乾的血跡，仿彿就像一個邪魅的吸血鬼一樣，帶着一股無形的吸引力，下身一股暖流湧出，她心裡的想法只有一個，就是想被眼前的人佔有！！

而對金多賢來說，眼前的人何嘗不像一隻誘人的狐狸一樣？她喘着未平伏的氣息，一手捉住了對方胸前的柔軟，她俯下身在湊崎紗夏耳邊說，「你就這麼喜歡這條內褲嗎？」

「嗯⋯⋯」湊崎紗夏的呼吸隨着對方的動作變得更加起伏不定，「是你說它特別誘人的⋯⋯所以，所以我就穿去工作了⋯⋯」

金多賢舔啜着對方的耳珠，另一隻手則伸去下面，「可惜你沒法再勾引別人呀⋯⋯哦？已經這麼濕了嗎？」

她輕按那顆硬核，耳邊立即傳來湊崎紗夏的呻吟聲，「你就這麼需要我嗎？」

湊崎紗夏沒有反駁她的言語，只是轉頭過去，重新一口擒住對方的唇。

兩人越發急切的熱吻着，房間響起她們親吻時淫靡的聲音，金多賢把湊崎紗夏的衣帶和內衣扯下，指尖直接挑逗着身下的人敏感的乳尖。右手亦沒有落下，她撥開那薄透的衣料，將自己的手指送進了湊崎紗夏的身體之內。

「嗯！多賢呀⋯⋯」突如其來的刺激令湊崎紗夏驚呼，鬆開了金多賢的嘴巴，頭不受控製地揚起，享受着那衝擊的快感，卻瞬間曝露了更多弱點讓金多賢去攻擊。金多賢看着那精緻的脖子，低頭吸吮着大動脈的位置，留下了屬於自己的印記。

湊崎紗夏不可自製地擁緊身上的人，隨着她的動作起起伏伏，每當被對方攻擊到某個位置的時候，就抑制不住要呼喊對方的名字，她今晚的反應，比平常還要激烈。

金多賢從她胸前抬頭，嘴邊的銀絲還隱隱約約地連着她的胸脯，「怎麼？很想念這樣呼喚我的名字嗎？」

這是湊崎紗夏熟悉的模樣。掛住一個自信的壞笑，金多賢的手一刻不歇地欺負着她，這是她以前經常會看見的模樣，可愛，又令人心癢癢想咬她一口。

但偏偏湊崎紗夏不想遂她的願被欺負到，她努力忍受着身體的快感，「那你呢？很想念我的聲音吧？不然怎麼分手後你換了三個女伴都沒有留住她們呢？是她們的叫聲不合耳嗎？」

原本帶着笑意的眼睛眯了起來，在裡面攪伴着的速度倏然加快，湊崎紗夏便脫口尖叫了起來。金多賢俯下身來，「啊⋯⋯這般煩人的叫聲，真令人想念不起來呢。」然後她便再次以口封住了湊崎紗夏的嘴。

直至天光為止，房間再沒有兩人針鋒相對的談話聲，只有一次又一次到達高潮時愉悅的呼叫⋯⋯

.

.

.

.

.

.

湊崎紗夏醒來的時候，工作室靜悄悄的，沒有任何聲音。她揭開蓋在身上的薄被，光着身子站了起來。原本散落一地的衣物已經不知道被收拾到何處，她只好走到角落裡小小的衣櫥前，尋找可以蔽體的衣物。衣櫥裡原本屬於她的一角顯得空蕩蕩，之前搬走時已經把自己的衣物全部遷離，現在只好找一件屬於金多賢的先穿着。哦？就這件吧⋯⋯灰色的衛衣，還是自己之前送給她的。

把衛衣套上，之後便要找一找自己的手機，原來就在不遠處的水吧枱上找到了自己的小包包，旁邊還有一串鎖匙。打開手機，果然看見了那人傳來的訊息。

_"走的時候記得鎖門。"_

湊崎紗夏不知道金多賢有沒有想過她這次把鎖匙借走後就不會再還給她，但反正她是絕對不會還的，這串鎖匙原本就屬於她的呀。

_"嗯。"_

_"終於醒了？"_

_"昨晚的工作我把帳轉給你了。"_

湊崎紗夏打開手機上的銀行APP，果然看到自己收到一筆轉帳。

_"數目不太對吧？"_

_"湊崎女士，別得寸進尺喔。"_

湊崎紗夏倚在吧枱旁，聞着金多賢的衛衣上傳出來淡淡的屬於主人的幽香，露出一個微笑。

_"愛你喔_

_拍檔♡"_


End file.
